Geras
Duo Novem Quattuor Septem (better known as Geras) is an independent Traveler, and a Diviner of Feedback Akehura. Personality To put it bluntly, Geras is boring. It's not meant in a mean way or that he's a mean person-- he's actually quite pleasant despite his humor being drier than paper-- but rather in the fact that there is so very little to say about him in the matter of "interesting" at all. Sure, his manor is a sanctuary for many lost and forgotten relics of the past, as well as his pens, and has a certain fondness for his glasses he is always wearing (though the fact they have an illusion that hide the Traveler's mark in his eye until the blasted thing starts glowing might be part of it). But otherwise? None of those speak of the Traveler himself other than he is, truly, the most boring person in the world. It could be said he is a bit of an eccentric, though that in itself could be marked with the fact he practically writes down everything he does over the course of his equally boring days. It is said he was once a very fun person, obnoxiously loud, and particularly unthoughtful and spontaneous, though that person seems to have been buried very deep down with whatever has taken his thoughts in his later years. Special Form Veritas → As the very nature of his Akehura requires him to store high amounts of Akehura to be an effective force in combat, Geras carefully balances on a knife edge between being too stingy with how much power he stores for reuse or being overindulgent. The "extent" of how much he can store is truly more of the maximum limit before he risks overloading his storage capacity and crossing the line into Veritas. Visually, there is very little different between normal Geras and Veritas other than his eyes which adopt a violently red glow. In truth, there is a whole shift to Geras's very nature, and he utterly despises it; he becomes aggressive, viciously so, beyond volatile, and strangely reminiscent for someone who didn't care for so long. Once Veritas, Geras has no sense of compassion, only a perverse, single-minded sense of justice that demands a bloody retribution for someone driving him so far. It is the only time he no longer can adsorb Akehura, and as well the only time he can form outright attacks of his own as he not only feeds back stored Akehura, but as well as the pain of the damage done to his physical form (including mental harm). The greater the harm to himself, the more pain he can feedback, which often makes for a sight of him deliberately harming himself or leaping into attacks to increase his injuries. Once he is completely drained of all stored Akehura, Veritas ends. Known Attacks/Abilities * Spellbinder - less a spell and more like a latent effect of his nature, Geras adsorbs any form of Akehura cast upon him. "Any" is also not to be taken lightly; whatever Akehura cast upon him must follow this rule, including that which would be beneficial. No Akehura can directly affect him, though this does nothing in the face of physical attacks or Akehura that does not have a direct effect upon him. * Energy Storage - Akehura adsorbed by Spellbinder can be, to an extent, stored for later use, including attacks and beneficial spells. * Sieve - Essentially a filter for what is adsorbed by Spellbinder as all that energy has to go somewhere if it isn't stored; Geras can harmlessly dissipate smaller spells he sees as useless to store and portions of larger scale spells to slow the rate of his storage being filled. * Energy Withdrawal - Simply, the use of Akehura that has already been stored upon others or himself; the "feeding back" part of his Akehura. * Amalgam - Depending on the types of Akehura currently in storage, Geras can combine them to create a variety of different spells (I.E. fire + sand = glass, sleep + fear = nightmare, etc). * Unload - Gathering all Akehura previously stored, Geras unloads everything onto one target for massive damage (or benefit, should that be what is in storage). If Amalgam conditions are met, spells will combine for further damage/benefit. * Full Withdrawal - Similar to Unload, Geras gathers all Akehura previously stored to unleash a massive attack (or beneficial effect, should that be what is in storage) in a 15-20ft. radius around him. If Amalgam conditions are met, spells will combine for further damage/benefit. Special Form Attacks/Abilties * Torment - Feeding back the pain of his injuries, Geras coverts it into blasts of harmful energy. The further he is from his target(s) and the more people he attempts to target, the less effective Torment is. * Pain Chain - Geras converts the pain of his injuries into glowing red chains that seize his target, binding them in place. Bound target(s) take a small portion of the injuries Geras receives after binding until the binding is broken. * Death Charge - Spreading his pain outward into a small 3ft radius around himself, Geras can use it to launch himself forward and smash through opponents and obstacles. The greater the pain, the further he can launch himself and greater the damaging potential to what he strikes. * Pathways to Madness - Compacting his pain, Geras creates a focused attack on the mind of a singular target, overwhelming their senses with agony enough to temporarily disable the target, dealing minor damage as the pain slowly ebbs. * Doloris Via Veritas - Focusing on a single target, Geras strikes them with the power all of his accumulated pain can feedback as well as any remaining stored Akehura in one massive attack that spreads in a 10ft radius around the target. The closer to the target, the more damage is dealt to anyone else caught in the radius. Background Geras's history is rather simple despite his own interests in history. For approximately seven centuries of his long life, he could not give a damn about what happened in the world. He wandered around from village to village, town to town, city to city. Sometimes he was a benevolent and helpful figure, and other times he was a trickster that had far too much fun playing with people. He had friends he would do anything for and enemies he wanted to break into little tiny pieces, but the passage of years and lack of care did little for him remembering the names or reasons of those who passed through life so quickly. Then, nearly three centuries ago, it was like he woke up and stared to care about the past. As to why, he's never said nor is it likely to ever be pulled from his lips willingly. Quickly using his skills to earn large amounts of wealth to fund his newfound obsession with what had happened, Geras became a notable figure of affluence and one of the biggest collectors of ancient relics, carefully studying and documenting anything he could about them, and going to extreme lengths to make sure the remaining parts of the past stayed preserved. On occasion, he still sells his abilities to the highest bidder since he somehow needs to fund various expeditions to uncover new artifacts, and always at outrageous prices, though fortunately his Akehura makes him well worth that price. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Travelers Category:Independent Diviner Category:Corcairi Dhearg